Nunca más solo
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común un joven de Lima con uno de Ciudad República? La respuesta es sencilla: ambos se sienten solos; lo bueno es que su soledad pronto llegara a su fin y de la forma más inesperada posible. Se trata de una historia de amor, acción, aventura, familia y de como encontrar a tu alma gemela.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Para que entiendan un poco mejor la historia, lo mejor sera que lean esto:**

**1.-Kurt esta en su tercer año de preparatoria y estaba saliendo con Blaine.**

**2.-Después**** de lo ocurrido en la Convergencia Armónica, Korra y Mako decidieron volver a intentar ser novios, Asami con el corazón roto se fue para no volver... al menos por ahora, y Bolin se siente más solo que nunca.**

**3.-Habrá unos elementos sobre los Vengadores más adelante.**

**Terminando**** de aclarar esto, disfruten de la historia :)**

**Ah y por cierto, tanto Glee como la Leyenda de Korra y Avengers (Los Vengadores) no son de mi propiedad, pues si lo fuera, esto habría pasado hace mucho ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Escapando del pasado

* * *

(POVS KURT)

¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESE ENGREIDO?!

Una cosa es terminar la relación y otra muy diferente, es humillarme y engañarme.

Siendo honesto conmigo mismo, desde hace mucho la relación había muerto, pero eso no le da derecho a querer acostarse con todas de las chicas de Glee, y todo para terminar conmigo justo en medio de la fiesta de Halloween...

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Suspirando baje de mi habitación hacia la "fiesta", la verdad no quería ir, pero ya que irónicamente la fiesta es en mi casa supongo que eso es inevitable. Incluso me puse el traje (imagen de portada) que mi tío Clint me dio por mi cumpleaños, para impresionar a mis compañeros varones._

_Pero cuando baje para ver cómo estaban y ver donde se encontraba mi supuesto novio, el cual se supone que vino para convivir CONMIGO._

_Más sin embargo cuando baje lo sorprendí no con uno sino con DOS malditas perras, mejor conocidas como Sebastardo y Santaperra, estaban besándose, casi casi se estaban cogiendo en el sillón en donde se encontraban sentados._

_Sentí nauseas, no solo por el hecho de que al parecer que con solo tomar unas copas se convierte en todo un Don Juan Bisexual (debí de haberlo sabido desde el desastre con la puta de Berry), sino porque cuando me vio note como se le formaba una sonrisa torcida en su asquerosa cara de hobbit._

_Con el corazón destrozado intenté salir de la casa lo más inadvertido posible, sin embargo el trío asqueroso tenía otros planes en mente._

_-¿Te vas tan pronto Kurtie?-pregunto riendo el asqueroso de Blanderson._

_-Si-dije apretando los dientes mientras mi ira iba en auge._

_-Lastima, pero ni modo, tendré que saciarme con mis dos perras favoritas-dijo besando a Sebastardo._

_-No estas borracho, verdad-fue más una afirmación que pregunta_

_-Gran deducción Hummel-dijo Santaperra sarcásticamente._

_-¿Eres gay o bi?-pregunte cansado de sus juegos._

_-¿Quieres la verdad?-pregunto mientras masajeaba los senos la perra Santana con la mano derecha y con la izquierda, el bulto del suricato._

_-Si-susurré, temiendo la respuesta._

_-La verdad soy todo un bi, 100% seguro-diciendo esto se besó al mismo tiempo con Sebastardo y Santaperra._

_-¿Entonces por qué diablos saliste conmigo?-pregunte temblando de ira._

_-La verdad, todo fue una apuesta._

_-Una apuesta..._

_Si, veras, las chicas de Glee apostaron que si lograba acostarme contigo menos de 1 año de haberte conocido ellas aceptarían acostarse todos los días conmigo por el resto del año, y si perdía tendría que darles mamadas a todos los miembros del Glee, incluido al señor Shue, por 2 meses, aunque pensándolo bien, en realidad fue un trato ganar-ganar._

_-¿Todo fue mentira?-pregunte sintiendo una lagrima resbalándose por mi mejilla._

_-Si Kurtie, todo fue una mentira-dijo riéndose en mi cara, el puto del suricato._

_-Así que ahora todo salió a la luz, es hora de darte tu merecido-dijo Blanderson sonriendo de forma retorcida._

_Y después de que Blanderson dijo eso, los estúpidos de mis ahora ex amigos, agarrón la docena de huevos que había en el refrigerador y me los comenzaron a lanzar mientras el puto traicionero de mi hermanastro Finn lo grababa mientras se burlaba más de mí._

_Quería morir._

_Así que con la poca casi nula dignidad que me quedaba, salí corriendo de ese infierno, mientras escuchaba a Blanderson decir a lo lejos ._

_-¡Para que aprendas a dejar de ser tan MARICA!-dijo riendo._

_-FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Y es por eso que ahora me encuentro en el parque, llorando amargamente mientras en el lago limpio mi atuendo y mi cuerpo. Una vez limpio, pensé que lloraría más, sin embargo ninguna lágrima más salió.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, que no siento absolutamente nada por esos traidores, por mí se pueden morir hoy mismo. La verdad quisiera en estos momentos largarme lo más lejos posible y no volver nunca más.

Después de todo ya no me queda nada más aquí, mi papá se la vive en sus campañas por el senado y ya no habla conmigo, ahora todo se trata de Finn, obviamente no tengo amigos, todos me odian y acabo de ser humillado públicamente.

Ahora me volví a poner mi atuendo ahora ya seco y me acosté en una de las blancas bancas del parque y observe el cielo, se ve tan hermoso, hace que todos mis problemas se sientan lejanos e insignificantes.

Entonces de la nada paso una estrella fugaz y aunque era grande para eso, decidí pedir un deseo, después de todo, no tengo nada más que perder.

_-Deseo irme a un lugar lejano, tan lejano que ellos no puedan encontrarme jamás._

Y justo después de pedir mi deseo empezaron a aparecer cada vez más y más estrellas fugaces, es toda una lluvia de estrellas, sonriendo me levante de mi asiento y corrí libremente mientras observaba a los bellos astros pasar por el cielo nocturno.

Sin embargo, mientras corría me di cuenta que había un nuevo árbol en el parque, y la razón por la que me percate de su existencia fue porque es demasiado diferente al resto de los demás.

O sea no tiene hoja laguna en sus ramas, lo cual es raro ya que todavía estamos en pleno otoño y por qué emana una cierta aura de misterio y energía, además de que es gigantesco, sin exagerar, puedo afirmar que un grupo de más de 10 personas cabrían perfectamente dentro y no sufrirían molestia alguna dentro del hueco del árbol.

Como en piloto automático, me acerque a ese árbol como si algo me estuviera llamando y cuando me di cuenta estaba escalando el árbol y sin darle importancia, termine de escalar hasta que toque el borde del hueco del árbol.

Cuando lo hice sentí como si algo grande estuviera a punto de pasar y con mi mala suerte, esto se hizo realidad a los pocos segundos, pues de la nada se nublo el cielo y comenzaron a caer rayos al árbol.

Sentí toda la energía recorrer mi cuerpo en microsegundos, no podía moverme, pero por alguna razón los rayos no me causaban ninguna especie de dolor, hasta que sentí una fuerte brisa golpear mi cuerpo.

En cuanto lo hizo, mi cuerpo electrificado brillo más alucinantemente, como si algo sobrenatural pasaba, lo cual era más que obvio en estos momentos.

Sin embargo el viento no fue lo único en golpearme, luego una gran ola se formó en medio del lago y violentamente me golpeo, luego el suelo se desquebrajo y pedazos de tierra me golpearon también.

Me sentí tan débil por tanto golpe y brillo, pensé que moriría y fue entonces que antes de perder el conocimiento, lo último que vi fue un rayo dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Luego todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

(POVS BOLIN)

¡Vaya forma de correrme!

Pensé agriamente mientras me dirigía hacia el "encargo" que me había hecho mi querido hermano Mako, ya que al parecer tanto él como Korra iban a estar muy "ocupados" "entrenando", y ellos no podrían ir por las provisiones para la cena, por lo que me tocaba a mí ir a conseguirlas hasta Ciudad República.

No digo que no amo vivir en la Isla del Aire, pero es solo que después de lo sucedido en la Convergencia Armónica, me he quedado completamente solo.

Eska volvió con su hermano Desna al Polo Norte para vivir con su madre y a pesar de que terminamos seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

Lo cual no puedo decir lo mismo de Asami, ya que ella se mudó a Ba Sing Se para que Industrias Futuro pudiera progresar desde el incidente con Varrick, o eso dijo ella cuando se fue, pero todos sabíamos la verdad. Y es que desde que Mako termino oficialmente todo con ella para estar devuelta con Korra, Asami quedo muy devastada, incluso después de haberse ido durante 2 meses de la ciudad todavía no he sabido ninguna noticia de ella, ni siquiera Mako, lo cual era de esperarse.

Luego esta Korra y mi querido hermano, desde que volvieron, se la pasan todo el día el uno encima del otro, en serio, no parecen cansarse de ello.

Y aunque a veces platico con los hijos de Tenzin, eso no me basta, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estoy solo y no me gusta estar solo, es por eso que ayer en la noche cuando estaba viendo esa extraña lluvia de estrellas pedí el deseo de no estar solo nunca más.

Mako dijo que era absurdo que lo hiciera, mientras Korra dijo que si lo deseaba con todo mi corazón mi deseo se haría realidad y Tezin me dijo que lo que vi era un fenómeno que pudo haber sido ocasionado por los Portales Espirituales.

En fin, me encontraba caminando después de haber comprado 3 kilos de carne de puercofante (puerco-elefante) y me estaba dirigiendo para comprar especias que lo acompañaran, cuando escuche como unos botes de basura caían cerca de un callejón cercano.

Sé que le prometí a Mako no meterme en problemas, pero que tal si es una persona herida, jamás podría perdonarme abandonar a alguien en problemas, a pesar de mi pasado.

Así que sin pensarlo más, me dirigí al callejón y cuando vi el origen del ruido no puede más que abrir la boca del asombro.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

¡Ay!, me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿qué paso anoche?

Y levantándome, a pesar del dolor, el cual pensándolo bien se parece más a cansancio que a dolor por golpes.

En fin, fue en ese momento que recordé todo lo ocurrido, la humillación, la traición, el escape y por ultimo ese extraño fenómeno relacionado con la lluvia de estrellas y ese extraño árbol.

_Como sea-_pensé mientras con cuidado me levantaba del suelo y fue cuando pude ver por primera vez a mí alrededor.

Me encontraba en un sucio callejón, el cual era una extraña combinación de oriente con occidente, tal vez me desmaye en el barrio chino de Nueva York. Lo cual funcionaria si ayer estuviera en Nueva York (la ciudad de mis sueños) y no en la apestosa ciudad de Lima (la ciudad de mis pesadillas).

Entonces con cuidado termine de levantarme pero después de dar un paso caí al suelo, intente apoyarme en los botes de basura, pero lo único que logre fue tirarlos conmigo.

Mi situación no podría ser más patética.

Pero entonces escuche unos pasos que se acercaban y con esfuerzo moví mi cabeza y pude ver como un muchacho de alrededor de mi edad se acercaba a mí, tiene pelo negro como lacio pero con un riso en su frente, tipo Superman (pero más sexy), se veía fornido y tenía unos hipnóticos ojos verdes, además traía puestos una camisa verde con unos pantalones negros, en simples palabras, es súper mega caliente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ese hermoso muchacho con preocupación.

-Eso creo-dije con dificultad, en parte por el cansancio y en parte por la presencia de este muchacho.

-¿Seguro?, te oyes cansado.

-Algo así-dije mientras intentaba volver a levantarme pero antes de que lo pudiera hacerlo el cansancio gano y todo se volvió negro, de nuevo.

* * *

(POVS BOLIN)

-¡Rayos!-dije al verlo caer.

Lo bueno fue que lo sostuve antes de que cayera por completo al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunte empezando a preocuparme en serio.

Pero ese ángel no respondió, pensé que quizás se había golpeado al caer, así que le quite esa extraña capucha gris que traía puesto, fue entonces cuando vi bien lo que traía puesto.

_Qué extraño atuendo-_pensé.

Como sea, lo seguí revisando pero no encontré nada, así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarlo a la isla y ver si Kya o Korra podían curarlo.

Así que procedí a levantarlo, lo cual no fue problema, pero cuando lo vi durmiendo entre mis brazos, un extraño sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que me latiera el corazón de forma loca, se sentía como... ¿amor?

_-¡Basta!-_me reprendí mentalmente.

Estos no eran momentos para pensar en eso, este ángel, que diga, este muchacho necesita mi ayuda ahora.

Así que cargándolo entre mis brazos lo lleve mientras me dirigía al barco de vuelta a la isla con un solo pensamiento.

_Ojala que te encuentres bien._

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y también haya sido de su agrado, la verdad desde hace un tiempo tuve esta parejita rondando mi cabeza, y es que ambos son el uno para el otro, Bolin es tan tierno y todo lo que quiere es dar amor y Kurt es un romántico que solo quiere ser amado, una mejor pareja no pudo ser.**

**En fin, nos leemos luego :)**

**-Bye**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Un curioso primer encuentro

* * *

(POVS BOLIN)

Con cuidado subí al misterioso joven al barco que transportaba cargas de Ciudad República hacia la Isla del Aire, el cual también era usado como transporte personal de los miembros de la isla, tales como yo, Mako, Korra, Tenzin con su hermanos y su familia, los monjes y los miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco.

Para mi suerte, en este barco solo iban algunos monjes y miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco, no es que no quisiera que alguno de los otros estuvieran aquí, al contrario ellos me ayudarían mucho ahora, pero la verdad todavía no estoy seguro de que decirles sobre mi interesante encuentro con este hermoso y muy misterioso joven.

Cuando me senté en mi asiento y acomode al joven desconocido entre mis brazos para que no se lastimara durante el viaje, no pude evitar notar las caras curiosas de los otros pasajeros, seguramente era por el extraño atuendo que usa este ángel o quizá por la forma en la que lo estoy sosteniendo, sea como sea, decidí ignorarlos y concentrarme en ese bello ángel de cabellos castaños.

De camino de regreso a la isla no pude dejar la notar la belleza de aquel joven que descansa entre mis brazos, sin embargo al parecer todos en el barco parecieron darse cuenta de que me le quede observando, así que me sonroje y baje la cabeza mientras me preguntaba a mi mismo.

_¿Por qué me está pasando esto?_

_¿A caso esto será el deseo que me concedió aquella estrella fugaz?_

Pero de inmediato deseche esa idea, después de todo, Mako me dijo que esas eran tonterías y la mayoría de las veces (si no es casi siempre) él tiene razón.

Además de que la situación no está como para pensar esas cosas sobre él, además lo más probable es que cuando despierte se vaya a su casa y me deje solo al igual que los demás lo han hecho.

-¿Es...estás bi...ien?-pregunto una angelical esforzando por hacerse oír.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de dos cosas, una fue que estaba llorando y otra fue que una de mis lágrimas cayó en la frente de ese ángel y lo despertó, el torbellino de emociones dentro de mi interior es algo... que jamás he sentido con nadie.

Es como si ya no pudiera vivir sin poder volverlo a ver, sin poder volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules, esos hermosos y carnoso labios rosados, ese perfecto cabello castaño, esa hermosa piel suya la cual luce igual que la porcelana, y sin poder escuchar esa hermosa y angelical voz, una vez más.

Lo cual pensándolo bien, es muy extraño, considerando que lo acabo de conocer ni hace media hora.

-Oy...oye-volví a escuchar a esa hermosa voz.

Fue cuando volví a la realidad y me di cuenta que ese hermoso ángel me estaba hablando y yo no le he respondido.

-Eh... mmm... sí, estoy bien-dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Sa...sabes al...algo?-pregunto sonriendo muy pesadamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Acer...acer...cate-dijo sonriendo.

Sonrojándome hice lo que me pidió.

-Má...ás cerc...ca-dijo mientras pude sentir su aliento en mi cara.

Sonrojándome aún más, me acerque lo más cerca que pude, nuestros labios están separados por unos cuantos (malditos) centímetros. Fue entonces cuando sentí su mano acariciando lentamente mi mejilla.

No podía respirar, literalmente.

-Ere...es muy lin...indo-dijo sonriendo y riendo bajo.

Mi cara debe parecer un gran tomate rojo en estos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera digerir lo que acababa de oír, sentí sus labios dándome un beso en la nariz.

-Po...or fa...vor no llor...res-dijo mientras con ternura limpiaba mis lágrimas de mis mejillas con su mano.

-Está bien-dije sonriendo.

-Me gus...ustas más as...sí-dijo dándome ahora un beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias-dije sonriendo-por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, mi...i nom...bre es Kur...kurt-dijo sonriendo, entonces sentí mi corazón acelerarse, al darme cuenta de que yo fui el que lo hizo reír y la verdad, el solo escuchar su risa me alegraba bastante.

-Bueno Kurt, mi nombre es Bolin-dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, mientras él seguía haciendo lo mismo con la mía.

Sé que es casi nada de que llevamos de conocidos (incluso menos tiempo de cuando conocí a Eska), pero siento como si hubiéramos sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero entonces deje de sentir sus increíbles pero a la vez delicados dedos recorriendo mi mejilla, fue cuando me di cuenta que Kurt volvió a desmayarse, suspirando lo abrace con más fuerza, entonces me di cuenta que todos en el barco nos veían.

-¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos!-les grite enojado.

Y es que la mayoría de los pasajeros nos miraban con asombro mientras otros (los de la orden del loto blanco) nos veían con odio y asco.

Fue entonces cuando una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, ¿que tal si estos miembros de la orden iban de chismosos a contarle a Mako sobre lo que acabo de hacer?, todavía no estoy listo para contarle la verdad a Mako.

Con la verdad a la que me refiero a que a mi... me gustan... los hombres, sé que suena raro, pero después de que Eska se fue, me pase días reflexionando sobre mis anteriores relaciones, incluidas aquellos ligues que tuve, y fue cuando me di cuenta de mi verdadero yo.

Al principio me encontré mortificado al descubrir quién era yo en realidad, pero gracias al tiempo en que me abandonaron, me di cuenta de que aunque tratara no podría cambiar y que en algún momento tendría que contárselo a Mako.

Y es por eso que debo evitar a toda costa que esos chismosos hablen, si Mako se entera y se disgusta conmigo, no podría soportarlo, él es lo único que queda de mi familia y si lo perdiera a él... no sabría qué hacer.

Entonces sonó el silbato del barco, que anunciaba que acabábamos de atracar, así que recordé a lo que vine en primer lugar, y dejando aquellos pensamientos negativos sobre Mako de lado, con cuidado me baje de mi asiento, notando como todos se alejaban de nosotros, cuando pasábamos a su lado, lo cual siendo honesto me dolió un poco.

* * *

Entonces me dirigí hacia la plaza principal de la isla y para mi buena suerte, Mako y Korra se encontraban ahí.

-Hola Bolin, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, espera un segundo... ¿a quién traes ahí?-pregunto Mako confundido.

-Bueno... mmm... veras... él... mmm...

-¡BOLIN!-grito exasperado mi hermano.

-Bien su nombre es Kurt, lo encontré mientras compraba las provisiones, porque tu no querías ir por que según tú estabas entrenando cuando en realidad hacías otras cosas con Korra, en fin eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, entonces volviendo al tema, lo encontré por que escuche a unos botes de basura caer al suelo cerca de un callejón cercano, y a pesar de tus advertencias fui y lo encontré muy débil, apenas podía hablar, así que lo ayude a levantarse, pero antes yo quería averiguar quién era y por que él se desmayó, pero volvió a desmayarse, así que decidí traerlo aquí para ver si ustedes podrían ayudarlo, y eso es todo-termine sin aire.

-Está bien-dijo Mako lentamente.

-Como sea, ¿creen que puedan ayudarlo?-pregunte serio, lo cual llamo la atención de los dos.

-Eso creo, pero necesito que lo metamos en agua, pronto-dijo Korra.

-Está hecho-dije seguro.

Entonces metimos a Kurt en una tina con agua y Korra procedió a usar sus poderes curativos espirituales para curarlo, mientras tanto yo me moría de nervios.

-Está muy débil, de lo que puedo notar es que casi toda su energía vital fue usada hace no tanto tiempo, ¿qué le habrá pasado?-pregunto Korra intrigada.

Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unos gemidos procedentes de aquel ángel, esperanzado me acerque más para poder verlo mejor y fui el primero en verlo despertar, si no fuera porque esta es una grave situación me reirá de la forma tan graciosa y tierna de como se despertó.

-¿Dónde... dónde estoy?-pregunto Kurt confundido.

-Te traje a la Isla del Aire para curarte Kurt-dije sonriendo feliz.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Kurt luciendo más confundido.

En ese momento sentí... cosas, muchas cosas en mi corazón, por un lado, tristeza de que Kurt no recordara lo que paso en el barco, y alivio, por el otro, ya que si no recordaba nada tal vez podría hacer las cosas bien con él, además de que Mako no se enteraría de mi secreto, al menos no por ahora.

-Me lo dijiste antes de desmayarte-mentí.

-¿En serio?, bueno si tú lo dices te creeré-dijo sonriendo, sentí mi corazón apretujarse.

-Gracias, en fin, mi nombre es Bolin, él es mi hermano Mako y ella es mi amiga y su novia, Korra-dije señalándolos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo mi ángel sonriendo.

_Espera un segundo... ¿Cuándo Kurt se convirtió en mi ángel?_

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo Korra con su típica cara sonriente.

-Bueno, ahora dinos, ¿porque mi hermano te encontró casi muerto en aquel callejón?-dijo Mako muy groseramente.

-¡Mako!-dije reprimiéndolo.

-Está bien Bolin, yo les contare lo que recuerdo antes de despertar ahí-dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual paso desapercibida por Korra, pero no para Mako.

-Lo que paso fue que yo me encontraba en un parque y de repente hubo una gran lluvia de estrellas, no recuero muy bien lo que paso a continuación, solo recuerdo un árbol y elementos que me atacaban-dijo Kurt intentando recordar.

-Está bien Kurt, no te esfuerces o te lastimaras-dije preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Bolin-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno eso sonó espiritual, debemos llevarlo con Tenzin-dijo Mako viendo a Kurt de forma rencorosa.

-¿Creen que eso será lo mejor?-pregunte preocupado.

-Lo será, créeme si hay alguien aquí que sepa de cosas espirituales y fenómenos inexplicables ese es Tenzin-dijo Korra de forma cariñosa refiriéndose a su maestro.

-No es que no quiera, pero no confió plenamente en ustedes dos-dijo Kurt nervioso, incluso así luce lindo.

-Está bien, traeremos a Tenzin-Kurt asintió-bien, Bolin hazme el favor de cuidarlo en lo que regresamos-dijo Mako.

-Claro-dije sonriendo.

* * *

Una vez que se fueron ambos nos quedamos viendo fijamente, ambos estábamos sonriéndonos el uno al otro, era tan cómodo estar así, pero sabía que necesitaba respuestas y ahora que se encontraba mejor, al fin las obtendría, pero tengo que tener cuidado con no presionarlo demasiado.

-Oye Kurt...

-Dime Bolin.

-¿Por qué estás vestido de esa forma?

-Ah bueno, de donde yo vengo, ayer fue un día de fiesta en el cual se acostumbra a disfrazarse por la noche y pedir dulces en las casas de la gente, se llama Halloween.

-¿En serio?, ¿pides dulces y te los dan?-pregunte poco convencido.

-Claro que sí, lo malo fue que esa no es la razón por la que me disfrace-dijo Kurt cambiando de animo rápidamente.

-¿Entonces cual fue?-pregunte confundido.

-Quise probarles a "ciertas personas" que a pesar de todo, yo seguía siendo un hombre, en retrospectiva fue una pésima idea-dijo desanimado.

No se quienes habrán sido esas personas, pero cualquiera que lo haga poner esa cara, merece una buena lección de modales de _Nuktuck (1)_.

-Bueno, tal vez no ayude mucho, pero a pesar de eso, creo... que luces bien-dije sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Gracias Bolin-dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Pero esa bella sonrisa no dura mucho.

-Sin embargo, no puedo evitar tener estos sentimientos de odio y desprecio hacia aquellas personas que me humillaron tanto.

-¿Te humillaron?-pregunte enojado.

-No solo eso, sino el tarado de mi ex novio en medio de la fiesta, además de serme infiel, dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza sus verdaderas intenciones cuando estaba conmigo-dijo mientras comenzaban a salirle lágrimas de rabia por sus hermosos ojos.

-Cálmate Kurt, estar enojado no arreglara nada-dije intentando sonar tranquilo, pero la verdad no lo estaba.

-Lo sé, es solo que quiero hacerles daño-dijo temblando de ira.

Quise abrazarlo, pero en cuanto lo toque, él se separó poniendo su mano en mi pecho.

-Por favor no... -dijo temblando.

-Pero Kurt...

-¡Déjame solo!-dijo sollozando.

-¡No Kurt!, tú no estás bien-dije empezando a enojarme.

Es que no es justo, ¡NO ES JUSTO!, él aquí sufriendo y de seguro ellos ni en cuenta, ni siquiera los conozco, pero ya quiero matarlos.

-Eso lo sé de sobra Bolin-dijo amargamente, lo cual hizo que mi corazón me doliera-¡SOLO QUIERO QUE ESTO ACABE!-grito violentamente.

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo increíble, por la ira Kurt quiso darle un puñetazo a la pared del templo, pero esta se encontraba algo lejos de él, además por lo enojado que estaba, no vio ese detalle y cuando hizo el movimiento del golpe, note que le puso mucha fuerza.

Así que cuando finalmente dio el golpe, por la fuerza, tuvo que dar una vuelta en espiral y de la nada un fuerte viento salio de su puño y golpeo la pared.

En ese preciso instante entraron Tenzin, Korra y Mako, todos vieron lo que paso, todos incluido yo estábamos impactados.

-Kurt...

-¿Si?-pregunto susurrando.

-¿Acabas de hacer Aire Control?

* * *

**(1) Se refiere al nombre del papel que hizo Bolin durante su periodo como estrella de las pelis de Barrick, durante el libro 2 de la Leyenda de Korra.**

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué puedo decir?, estaba inspirado, en fin, espero sus comentarios con ansias, quiero saber como les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora.**

**Bien, sin nada más que agregar, nos leemos luego.**

**-Bye**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Eventos inesperados

* * *

(POVS KURT)

-¿Aire qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Ya sabes, Aire Control-dijo Bolin con obviedad.

Normalmente cuando una persona me habla así, me encabrono en seguida, pero por alguna razón (la cual todavía no admitiré), no me da ninguna molestia de que lo haga Bolin, es más, el solo verlo así me dan ganas de agarrarlo de su camisa verde y acercar mi rostro hasta el suyo y darle un gran y jugoso…

-¡Tierra a Kurt!-dijo el lindo de Bolin quitándome de mi trance.

-Ah...-dije al verlo lo hermoso y tierno que luce mirándome preocupado.

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Me estaré enamorando?_

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Otro Maestro Aire!-dijo muy emocionado el señor calvo con un tatuaje de una flecha azul en su cabeza.

Lo cual doy gracias a quien sea el responsable de este milagro, pues un poco más y estoy muy seguro que Bolin pensaría que soy un idiota y no querría estar más cerca de mí y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Pues a pesar del evidente hecho de que nos hemos conocido hace prácticamente nada, simplemente me aterra la idea de no volverlo a ver jamás.

-¡Wow Tenzin!, nunca te he visto tan feliz desde… mmm… prácticamente nunca-bromeo Korra.

-Eh, como digas Korra-dijo el sujeto calvo que supongo se llama Tenzin, sin dejarme de verme con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

De verdad que me incómodo bastante, lo cual creo o al menos tengo la esperanza de que sea verdad, de que Bolin al parecer lo noto y puso su mano en mi hombro en un intento de tranquilizarme y ponerme cómodo.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago con solo el simple toque de su mano sobre mi cuerpo.

-Calma Kurt, todo está bien-dijo sonriendo.

Sentí como mi corazón fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, de lo emocionado y feliz que me encontraba en estos momentos.

Pero al parecer _¡ALGUIEN!_ (Mako), no pudo dejar pasar eso y se acercó a nosotros y alejo a Bolin de mi lado, el cual creo haberlo escuchado gemir cuando lo hizo.

-¡Bolin aléjate de él!-ordeno su hermano.

-¡NO MAKO! ¡NO ME ALEJARE DE ÉL! ¡YO PROMETÍ AYUDARLO Y ESO HARÉ AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE!-grito enojado, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

En especial a mí, fue en ese momento que mi cabeza se partió en dos tratando de comprender lo que Bolin acaba de decir, si lo que dice es verdad, todo esto lo está haciendo por compromiso y compasión.

Lo cual me encabrona mucho, ¡PUES ESTOY HARTO DE QUE LA GENTE ME TENGA LASTIMA Y PASE EL TIEMPO CONMIGO SOLO POR COMPROMISO!

Lo más triste y tonto del asunto, es que por idiota llegue a pensar que con Bolin todo iba ser diferente, lo cual en retrospectiva es lo más idiota y estúpido que haya podido pensar.

_¡Apenas conozco al muchacho!_

Ni siquiera se si es gay, hetero o... bi, pero aunque de alguna u otra forma le llegaran a gustar los hombres, sería un milagro que alguien como él siquiera se fijara (aunque sea por accidente) en alguien como yo.

Así que escondí mi dolor y mi tristeza tras una falsa máscara de felicidad (como siempre lo hago) y les dije.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?-dije fingiendo confusión.

Eso llamo la atención de los cuatro, pues al parecer mientras yo estaba sufriendo internamente, ellos no paraban de pelear entre sí, pero eso no es lo extraño del asunto.

Sino que cuando Bolin me volvió a ver, pude notar que su mirada era igual a la mirada que pone un niño al ver a un cachorro solo y temblando de frió en la calle y lo único que quiere es protegerlo de todo el mundo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que por primera vez, alguien pudo ver atreves de mi mascara.

Y eso es algo que me aterra pero me hace muy feliz al mismo tiempo.

-¿Kurt puedes acompañarme por favor?-pregunto Bolin de forma seria.

-Claro-respondí nervioso.

-Pero Bolin…-Mako intento protestar.

-Sin peros Mako, esto es entre él y yo-dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción, Mako solo asintió.

Así que procedí a acompañarlo, me llevo dentro de ese extraño complejo que parecía más bien un templo, hasta lo que parecía una habitación.

-Pasa-dijo abriéndome la puerta.

-Gracias-dije entrando en la habitación.

Cuando entre espere unos minutos y luego de ese tiempo Bolin entro, me preparé para todo, para que me gritara, para que me golpeara, incluso hasta para que me escupiera, pero para nada me espere lo que paso a continuación.

Me agarro fuertemente de mi túnica y me empujo contra la pared y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

Al principio me sorprendí, hasta llegue a aterrarme, pues eso me trajo malos recuerdos de "mi primer beso" (que contaba), pero cuando vino a mí un olor diferente al del hobbit y al de… Karofsky, me empecé a relajar y hasta le devolví el beso con la misma pasión con la que él me besaba.

Sentí su legua que rosaba mis labios pidiendo acceso y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo concedí, fue en ese momento cuando saboree el verdadero sabor de la gloria, es una mezcla entre menta y curiosamente… chocolate, sabe simplemente… a Bolin.

* * *

(POVS BOLIN)

¡Estoy en el paraíso!

Y pensar que todo esto comenzó por que noté lo infeliz que lucía mi ángel, ¡rayos!, no quiero dejar de besarlo, no ahora que sé que sus labios saben a una rica mezcla de fresangos (fresa-mango) y guayatanos (guayaba-plátano), los cuales son mis frutas favoritas de toda Ciudad República.

Pienso que no es coincidencia que los labios de mi ángel sepan a lo que más me gusta…

¡Pero me estoy desviando del tema!

Y es que ahora debo de sacrificar mi tiempo de calidad con mi perfecto ángel, para preguntarle del por qué lucia así, tal vez si lo sé, pueda ayudarle y entonces mi ángel ya no estará para nada...

_¡MALDICIÓN!-_grite mentalmente.

Puse mi angelito no es tan inocente como su hermosa cara parece ser, pues él invirtió los papeles y me empujo contra mi cama y empezó a frotar su miembro contra el mío, por encima de nuestras ropas.

Es una sensación celestial.

Lo cual me dificulta más detenerlo.

Pero debo hacerlo... aunque me cueste hacerlo.

-Kurt...-gemí.

-Bolin...-gimió en respuesta.

-Kurt... debemos... ahhhhh-gemí de placer.

Pero no pude continuar pues mi ángel comenzó a besar y mordisquear mi cuello, me convertí en una masa de puro placer en sus manos, solo gimiendo, mientras mi ángel demostraba sus talentos con su lengua.

Pero para mi desgracia, Mako llego.

-¡BOLIN! ¿QUÉ PASA?-grito Mako preocupado afuera de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HAY UN MURO DE ROCAS AFUERA DE LA PUERTA?-grito más enojado.

Y es que para evitar que alguien entrara e interrumpiera "nuestra platica", yo como que levante un muro de roca afuera de la puerta, aunque pensándolo bien, eso fue un poco... bueno, fue muy torpe de mi parte, pero es que solo quería unos instantes a solas con mi ángel.

_¡¿ACASO ESO ES MUCHO PEDIR?!_

* * *

En esos instantes mi mente y mi cuerpo estaba completamente separados, por un lado, mi mente pensando que pasaría si Mako logra entrar y me viera en esa situación, ¡todo saldría a la luz!, y por el otro lado, mi cuerpo, el cual estaba bajo el placer que me proporcionaba mi ángel.

-¡BOLIN VOY A ENTRAR!-grito con esfuerzo.

Y por el humo y el calor de más que se sentía en la habitación fue cuando entendí que Mako está intentando romper mi pared con fuego, y por eso estaba hablando con dificultad, y por la cantidad de fuego que está usando es solo cuestión de minutos antes de que entre.

-Kurt... debemos... parar...-dije con dificultad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto?-pregunto preocupado.

_Genial, ahora pensara que todo es su culpa ¡estúpido Bolin! ¡Estúpido!-_me remprendí mentalmente.

-Por supuesto que me gusto y mucho-Kurt se sonrojo-es solo que...

-¿Si?-pregunto mi ángel ansiosamente.

Pero no pude responderle pues hubo una gran explosión.

_Genial, Mako llegó-_pensé con amargura.

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!-grito enojado.

No entendí por qué reacciono así, pero fue hasta que vi en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos cuando lo entendí, y es que mi ángel se encontraba encima de mí mientras me agarraba fieramente de la cintura.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?-pregunto mi ángel confundido.

-¡TÚ SABES DE QUE!-dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego contra mi ángel.

Lo bueno es que Korra, conociendo a mi hermano, llego en nuestro rescate y antes de que esa bola de fuego tocara el delicado cuerpo de mi ángel, Korra lo destruyo con un torbellino de aire.

-¿Qué diablos Korra?-dijo Mako enojado.

-En primer lugar cálmate capitán enojón, en segundo lugar, ¿por qué quieres carbonizar a Kurt?-pregunto confundida.

-Bueno, ¡SOLO MIRALOS!-dijo apretando los dientes mientras nos apuntaba con su dedo.

-Bueno... eso exige explicaciones claro, pero lo más probable es que Kurt se haya caído por accidente en Bolin, ¿verdad?-dijo con cierto tono de complicidad.

Lo cual le agradeceré por toda la eternidad o hasta que otro espíritu oscuro quiera volver a destruir todo, lo que pase primero.

-Claro-dije sonriendo.

Pero cuando lo hice note... cierta tristeza en su cara, en su dulce y bella cara.

-Sí, Korra tiene razón, eso fue exactamente lo que paso-dijo mi ángel con una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

Fue entonces, que al verlo así por mi culpa, me di cuenta que por mi miedo había echado todo a perder con él.

-Eso creo-dijo Mako no convencido.

Entonces, y muy a mi pesar, Kurt se bajó de mí y al parecer no fui muy discreto, pues cuando él se bajó, su miembro... rozo el mío y... bueno... yo... mmm... como que gemí.

Lo cual obviamente no pasó desapercibido por Mako.

-¿Estás bien Bolin?-pregunto Mako entre preocupado y sospechoso.

-Mmmm... si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dije nervioso.

-Pues por como gemiste, como actúas muy nerviosamente y por que tienes algo en el cuello-dijo intrigado.

En ese momento sentí como toda mi sangre se drena de mi cara.

-¿En serio?-dije intentando sonar sorprendido.

-Sí, déjame ver-dijo acercándose.

-Eh... no-dije levantándome de la cama.

-Vamos, no seas niño y déjame ver-dijo en tono regañón.

-¡No quiero!-sé que soné como niño, pero no quería y cuando no quiero algo, ¡no lo quiero!

-¡BASTA BOLIN!-grito y entonces me dio un apretón entre sus brazos evitando que escapara.

-No es lo que tú crees-dije desesperado cuando note su mirada de enojo.

-¡Cómo no va a ser eso! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tienes un moretón en tu cuello!-dijo indignado.

Eso es todo, mi hermano me odia, arruine todo con mi ángel, estoy peor que antes de conocer a Kurt, y sin embargo no cambiaría por nada ese encuentro.

-Mako... yo...

-Kurt te hirió-dijo simplemente.

-Eh... ¿qué?-pregunte confundido

-Si, como oyes, esa sabandija de la calle se aprovechó de su situación y te hirió-dijo, literalmente hirviendo de ira.

-Oye Mako, eso no es lo que...

Pero mi ángel no pudo terminar de hablar pues Mako le lanzo una patada de fuego y por la fuerza salió volando contra la ventana y la destruyo al contacto, cayendo así 10 metros hacia el mar.

-¡KURT!-grite horrorizado.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, mi ángel cayó al agua y no se veían señales de él o de que se estuviera ahogando.

Lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Genial, ¡ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! (nótese sarcasmo)

Por mi culpa esos dos hermanos están peleando. Aunque viéndolo bien, esta es la primera vez que yo causo algo así de dramático, solo por mi propia presencia.

Están discutiendo muy fuertemente y luego Mako no dejaba de verme con ganas de quererme arrancar la cabeza.

Pero la verdad eso era lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos, pues mi mente estaba con un solo pensamiento.

_Bolin._

Quise hablar para aclararlo todo, pero después de la mirada de Bolin cuando Mako le pregunto qué había pasado, supe que Bolin no estaba listo para salir y eso lo respeto, pero si soy sincero, creo que es hora de que empiece a pensar más en mí.

En ese momento me hice la promesa de olvidarme de él.

Así que todo el dolor del mundo apoye le teoría de Korra de que por "accidente" me caí en Bolin, pero eso no convenció a Mako y antes de que siquiera pudiera decirle algo, él me golpeo con... bueno... creo que con una bola de fuego.

El golpe fue con tal intensidad que me tiro contra la ventana, la cual rompí al contacto, y cuando reaccione vi el mar frente a mis ojos. Cuando caí, fue tan duro que sentí entumecidos mis brazos y piernas.

No podía sentir nada más que dolor y mareo, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro de repente.

Tal vez esta sea la última y primara vez que pueda ser sincero con mis sentimientos, así que si no puedo decírselo, al menos me lo diré a mí mismo.

_Bolin, te amo._

Entonces con una sonrisa cerré los ojos, preparándome para la eterna oscuridad.

O al menos eso creí.

(POVS BOLIN)

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LO HICISTE?-dije enojado, lo más enojado que he estado en mi vida.

-Para protegerte de ese abusador-dijo con firmeza.

-¡ÉL NO ES NINGUN ABUSADOR! ¡ADEMÁS DE QUE ESE MORETÓN NI SIQUIERA ES POR PELEAR!-grite más enojado.

-¡¿CÓMO NO?!-grito más fuerte.

-Cálmate Mako, no empeores las cosas-dijo Korra intentando ser la voz de la razón.

-Tienes razón Korra-suspiro-entonces dime Bolin, si no lo era, ¿por qué diablos tienes es marca en tu cuello?-dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡PUES POR QUE...!

Pero no podía seguir, eran tantas cosas, tantos nuevos sentimientos aflorados, pero mi ángel ya no estaba y todo es por mi culpa y por mi estúpida cobardía, de haber dicho la verdad tal vez él...

-Te estoy esperando-dijo impacientemente.

-Pues, porque...

-¿Si?-dijo enojado.

-¡YO LO BESE!-grite con orgullo, tristeza y enojo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero antes de siquiera poder saber su reacción, se escuchó un gran estruendo y lo siguiente que supe fue algo que algo grandioso y extraordinario estaba pasando justo frente a mis ojos.

Todo lo que pude decir fue.

-Kurt...

* * *

**N/A: Hola, espero que les haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, sé que es mucho pedir pero por favor den reviews, quiero saber su opinión sobre esta historia, ya que es la primera de este genero (GLEE-LA LEYENDA DE KORRA) que hago. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, él cual les aseguro que les encantara.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**-bye**


End file.
